Same Necklaces, Same Promises
by ravenzukamori
Summary: Dua buah janji dengan kalung sebagai peringatan. Fanfic respon dari pembuka chap 411 Naruto.Maybe fluffy.Sasunaru.


Pairing : Sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning : yaoi, yang suka ga usah baca. Fic fluffy bgt lah.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto! Love u!! hehe..

A/N : sudahkah kalian melihat chapter pembuka 411? Belum? LIHATLAH!!

**Same necklaces, Same promises**

By Raven-Zala

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Setelah ia dan teman satu kelompoknya, Tim hebi, berjalan berhari-hari, sampailah mereka di sebuah desa yang bertetangga dengan desa Konoha. Sasuke memandang langit, pikirannya masih penuh akan keputusan yang akan dilakukan. Sudah dua tahun lewat ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan semua teman yang tumbuh dewasa bersama dengannya, meninggalkan sebuah kepahitan akan kehilangan keluarga, dan yang lebih penting…meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya…Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke. Lebih baik beristirahat. Wanita cerewet itu sudah marah-marah", seperti biasa Suigetsu membuka pembicaraan santai dengannya.

Sasuke memandang lurus Suigetsu, "Suigetsu…aku mau pergi sebentar"

"Mau kemana?", Suigetsu mengeryitkan alis.

"Urusan penting. Ada yang ingin kulakukan, jangan ikuti aku".

Diperintah seperti itu, Suigetsu malah tambah penasaran, "urusan penting?"

Sasuke memandang hamparan hutan di hadapannya, "aku mau menemui seseorang", setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi menghilang dari pandangan Suigetsu. Dari belakang Suigetsu, terdengar suara menyebalkan yang biasa ia dengar tiap hari.

"Kenapa Sasuke pergi malam-malam begini? Hei, bodoh! Harusnya kamu larang! Ah sial, tadi kan aku bisa menemaninya", suara Karin menusuk telinga pria dengan deretan gigi tajam itu.

Suigetsu tersenyum sinis pada Karin, "hei wanita rendahan, Sasuke itu mau menemui seseorang. Dia tidak mau diganggu"

Karin cemberut, namun itu hanya membuatnya seperti nenek tua menyedihkan yang pacar mudanya direbut orang, "siapa sih? Memangnya sepenting itu".

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Karin, Suigetsu tertawa, "sepenting itu sampai ia mau bersusah-susah pergi malam hari seperti ini. Sepenting itu sampai ia meninggalkan kita yang jelas adalah teman satu tim untuk membalas dendam kakaknya. Dan lagi…", Suigetsu mendekat pada Karin, mendekatkan mulutnya hingga beberapa senti dari telinga wanita tersebut, "…jauh lebih penting daripada bersama wanita menyebalkan yang terus menempel pada Sasuke seperti cacing kepanasan".

Sebelum Karin berteriak membalas, Suigetsu segera meninggalkannya sambil bersiul.

--

Setelah melewati deretan penuh pohon-pohon. Sampailah Sasuke pada sebuah desa yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya. Memasuki Konoha dengan perlahan dan diam-diam, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana mantan teman se-timnya itu tinggal. Rumah Naruto.

Memandang rumah serta bangunan yang dilewatinya, membuat Sasuke berpikir. Konoha tidak berubah, letak dari bangunannya masih sama, jalan-jalan desa pun masih sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah tambahan kepala hokage, Hokage ke-lima. Tentu saja tidak begitu banyak perubahan, sebab ia baru pergi selama dua tahun lewat.

Dua tahun… dua tahun yang berat bagi Sasuke juga. Dua tahun dimana ia berlatih kepada Sannin ular itu dan harus menahan diri untuk selalu mengingat seseorang yang ia tinggalkan. Juga perjalanannya mencari keberadaan Itachi bersama teman-teman barunya.

Teman? Senyuman sinis tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Bukan, mereka hanyalah pion untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli pada apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah apartemen kecil. Tanpa suara ia melompat ke atas jendela sebuah kamar. Pelan-pelan ia buka jendela itu. Cahaya bulan akhirnya mengisi ruangan yang gelap. Ruang yang kosong namun nampak hangat ditinggali terlihat depan mata Sasuke. Namun apa yang dilihatnya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya.

Sasuke yang kesal langsung menutup jendela dan turun. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Apa Naruto sedang misi? Atau sedang menginap di rumah temannya?. Melihat rencananya gagal akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali.

Namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, entah mengapa keinginan untuk kembali kerumahnya, Uchiha Mansion, muncul. Ia menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat dimana mimpi buruknya berasal. Namun suara hatinya terus menyuruh untuk segera mengunjungi rumahnya. Sasuke menyerah, ia mengikuti suara hatinya tersebut.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat, ia berlari dengan memakai jalan pintas. Hingga sampailah Sasuke berada di pintu gerbang Uchiha Mansion. Tanpa memperlambat waktu, Sasuke menuju pintu depan. Dengan sedikit dorongan chakra, pintu depan tersebut terbuka. Tadinya Sasuke tidak berharap banyak pada keadaan rumah, tetapi pemandangan di hadapannya justru membuatnya terkejut. Ruang dalam Uchiha Mansion berdiri dalam keadaan bersih. 'Aku tak menyangka ternyata dia masih…', Sasuke tiba-tiba sadar dari pikirannya, 'tunggu, jangan-jangan…'.

Sasuke melewati lorong panjang. Kakinya menuju ruangan yang terletak pada pusat rumah. Setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Seorang laki-laki mungil berambut pirang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarganya. Posisi tubuhnya telentang dengan sebuah selimut menutupi dari dada hingga ke bawah. Remang-remang ruangan membuat Sasuke masih dapat melihat tiga tanda goresan pada kedua pipi laki-laki tersebut. 'Naruto', pikir Sasuke lega.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia tersenyum melihat penampilan Naruto, dilihatnya si pirang mungil tersebut memakai Yukata dengan warna biru Prussian serta lambang kipas keluarga Uchiha terukir pada bagian dadanya. Sasuke bukannya marah melihatnya, ia justru senang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia merencanakan akan membuat Naruto memakai pakaian lambang keluarganya, menyandang nama keluarganya.

Dilihat dari pulasnya Naruto tidur, ia tahu sebelumnya pasti Naruto sudah bekerja keras membersihkan sebagian besar Uchiha Mansion ini. Tentu saja hal itu menghabiskan tenaga, karena itu Naruto tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya diam-diam. Sasuke berjongkok di sisi Naruto, dipandangnya wadah Kyuubi itu sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu tergeletak di meja depan sofa.

'Kertas?', ia mengambil kertas tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang jelas kalau tulisan tersebut adalah milik Naruto. 'tulisan yang tidak ada bedanya sama anak kecil yang baru belajar menulis', pikir Sasuke geli. Namun setelah Sasuke membacanya, ia terdiam. Seakan-akan ada batu yang menghujani hatinya, tenggorokannya tercekat. Dalam kertas itu, bukanlah suatu yang puitis –naruto tidak bisa berpuisi-. Tapi merupakan ungkapan hati Naruto padanya. Pada kertas itu tertulis…

_Walaupun kau telah menjadi kuat, kau harus kembali Sasuke-teme._

_Walaupun dendam pada kakakmu terbalas, kau harus kembali._

_Walau orang-orang di sekitarku sudah menyerah tentangmu, tapi aku tidak._

_Walaupun aku harus memotong kaki, aku pasti akan membawamu pulang._

_Walaupun aku harus menghadapi Tsunade-baachan, aku tetap membawamu pulang._

_Walaupun Uchiha Mansion hancur sekalipun, disini akan kuberikan rumah berpulang._

_Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk Sakura atau Konoha, tapi untuk diriku sendiri. _

_Karena itu demi diriku, kau akan kubawa kembali ke Konoha._

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Baginya tulisan itu adalah teriakan hati Naruto. Dipandangnya Naruto di depannya yang tertidur pulas. Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk di sisi sofa sebelah Naruto. Tangannya mengelus pipi lembut laki-laki mungil itu, ibujarinya meraba tiga goresan yang samar-samar terlihat.

Tak disangka karena sentuhannya membuat Naruto terbangun. Dengan perlahan, sepasang mata langit itu terbuka. Berkali-kali terpejam karena tidur masih mempengeruhinya.

"Sasuke?...", tanyanya bingung, "apa ini mimpi?".

Sasuke tidak membalas, namun ia tetap tidak menarik tangannya dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka ini", Naruto melanjutkan, "kalau aku bermimpi tentangmu. Pasti besok aku terbangun dengan harapan yang kosong"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, "Naruto..".

Mata Naruto kembali terpejam sesaat, "besok aku akan terbangun sendirian. Berharap kamu akan pulang".

Pipi Naruto menyandar pada kehangatan telapak tangan sasuke. Pada bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil namun terlihat sedih, "aku sudah membersihkan rumah Sasuke. Mempersiapkannya jika Sasuke pulang. Sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk ia pergi lagi dari Konoha".

Sasuke terdiam, ribuan kata –kata ingin diucapkan pada Naruto. Ia tahu, selama ini Narutolah yang mati-matian memperjuangkan dirinya. Bukan perempuan berambut merah muda yang hanya bisa menangis ketika dirinya pergi, bukan gurunya yang telah mengajarkannya chidori, bukan pula teman-temannya yang lain mengejarnya karena perintah.

Pria berambut pirang itu tulus memandang dirinya seperti apa adanya. Tidak hanya memandang tampang ataupun keturunan Uchiha seperti para penggemar wanitanya. Tidak memandangnya sebagai orang kuat yang telah membunuh Orocimaru seperti timnya yang sekarang. Naruto memandangnya sebagai seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Seorang Naruto yang berani menghadapi kekuatan Tsunade demi menolong dirinya.

Seorang Naruto yang tetap bertahan walau sudah dihajar habis-habisan di Valley of The End.

Seorang Naruto yang tidak dendam walau Sasuke menghunuskan chidorinya.

Seorang Naruto yang berkata 'aku pulang Sasuke' ketika ia kembali ke Konoha setelah berlatih dengan salah satu Sannin legenda.

Seorang Naruto yang hampir dikuasai Kyuubi hanya demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk memulangkan Sasuke.

Seorang Naruto yang berani mempertaruhkan impiannya sebagai seorang Hokage dengan sahabatnya ketika mereka bertemu di markas Orsochimaru.

Seorang Naruto yang tetap menjadi angin, agar api pada dirinya tidak padam.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin hati Sasuke sakit. Dibandingkan Naruto dihadapannya, dirinya bukanlah apa-apa. Walau berhadapan dengan masyarakat desa yang membencinya, Naruto tetap tersenyum. Senyum diatas semua penderitaan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Naruto tetap tersenyum agar orang disekitarnya menyadarinya, bahwa ia selama ini ada, bahwa ia selama ini hidup walau dibawah tekanan. Keinginan untuk melindungi Konoha yang selama ini menganggapnya seperti sampah. Sasuke sadar, itu semua jauh sekali dibanding dirinya. Yang hanya hidup dibawah bayang-bayang balas dendam. Yang tetap merasa ia sendirian di dunia walaupun banyak orang yang perhatian kepadanya. Yang menghianati Konoha demi ambisi pribadi. Yang menganggap dirinyalah orang paling menderita sedunia, sementara Naruto berjuang untuk diakui.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Seperti apapun semua perlakuan pada Naruto, Naruto akan membalasnya dengan kebaikan. Malaikat dengan sayap patah yang tertidur di hadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih setengah tidur di depannya, "kembalilah tidur Naruto".

"Kau akan pergi lagi?", tanya Naruto sedih.

"Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur", wajah Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto, dahinya menempel pada dahi Naruto. Setelah mata Naruto kembali terpejam, Sasuke mencium dahi yang tertutup poni pirang itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam bau yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Maaf Naruto…", ujarnya dengan nada perih, "aku mencintaimu".

--

Cahaya matahari membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Berkali-kali ia harus menyesuaikan matanya dengan terangnya cahaya. Naruto bangkit duduk, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pandangan matanya menyapu ruang keluarga Uchiha yang kosong.

'Aku mimpi lagi', raut wajah Naruto mendadak sedih, 'Sasuke…'

Namun belum sempat ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa, ia melihat dua buah benda tergeletak di atas meja. Sebuah kalung dan secarik kertas. Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut, dibacanya dengan perlahan. Sepasang mata biru itu terbelalak terkejut, tangan kanannya gemetar memegang kertas tersebut, mulutnya terkunci tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

_Aku pasti akan pulang…_

_Walau tanganku hancur kugunakan kakiku berlari pulang_

_Walau kakiku hancur kugunakan sisa badan dan kepalaku merangkak pulang._

_Walau badanku hancur dan mati, jiwaku akan pulang sebelum dewa kematian membawaku ke neraka._

_Bukan untuk Konoha atau siapa pun, tapi untukmu._

Air mata Naruto mengalir pelan jatuh di pipinya. Semua kejadian tadi malam memenuhi pikirannya. Ternyata Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, yang mencium dahinya, yang samar-samar menyatakan cinta adalah nyata. Entah Naruto mau berteriak senang atau kembali menangis sedih. Walaupun hanya sebentar, harapannya agar Sasuke mengerti akan dirinya telah terkabulkan. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang 'mengakui' keberadaaan dirinya. Karena itulah ia mati-matian mempertahankan ikatan yang selama ini terbentuk dengan Sasuke.

Naruto memandang kalung berbandul sekop terbalik. Di depannya terpampang foto sahabatnya itu. Sebuah benda pengingat manakala ia rindu akan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, namun senyuman manis terukir di wajah pria mungil berambut pirang itu.

Ia berjanji pada Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang, Sasuke berjanji padanya untuk kembali pulang. Dua buah janji dengan kalung sebagai peringatan. Naruto memakai kalung itu. Di lehernya tergantung dua buah kalung penting yang berasal dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sebelum Naruto meletakkan kembali kertas dari Sasuke, ia kembali memeriksanya. Dibaliknya kertas tersebut, rupanya masih terdapat sebuah pesan untuknya. Wajah Naruto kembali bingung, didekatkan kertas tersebut ke hadapannya. Dibacanya pesan itu dengan hati-hati.

_PS : Tujuanku membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha belum tercapai. Karena itu bersiaplah untuk melahirkan anak yang banyak ketika aku kembali nanti._

Naruto terbengong-bengong membacanya. Badannya yang tadinya berada di atas sofa merosot sampai lantai. Tanpa sadar air mukanya memerah sampai ujung kepala.

3…2…1…

"TEMEE!!"

-Owari-

A/N : Gyaaa!! Ini semua gara-gara Masashi Kishomoto yang udah mancing-mancing Sasunaru fan girl di chaper 411!! (klo kata Ghee malah 'minta'). Akhirnya author asli Naruto pun mengukuhkan hubungan kedua orang itu!! Sesahabat2nya qta bertiga, mana mau pake kalung sama dengan foto masing2!!. AUGH!! Masashi sengaja banget.

Nah, ga ada tuh NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuKarin, ato siapapun. BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Raven : Akhirnya gw resmi anti-SasuKarin setelah anti-SasuSaku

Aria : DUAAGGG!! (menjotos Raven hingga terlempar ke jakarta).

Bego lu!! Kemana aja!!

Sekedar informasi Aria itu penganut aliran anti-SasuKarin and Ghee anti-SasuSaku. Karena itu jangan coba-coba berdebat mengenai kedua pairing itu dengan mereka berdua. Habis kalian!!

Oke, trims atas perhatiannya. Review…


End file.
